SSS Hedgehogs: Pets
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic's two friends Silver and Shadow already have their pets but he does not. He goes to the pet store to find a pet to adopt but what non-mobian animal will he choose?


**Sonic characters belong to (c) SEGA.**

**Kuro, Snow, and Spike belongs to me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Winter season has been going crazy; a lot of snow on Mondays causing the schools to be closed and children staying at home. Humans and mobians are doing the best they can to plow the snow off the streets, roads, sidewalks, and highways. They succeeded but the slippery ice on the road pavement takes forever to melt on its own.

Eggman was not doing anything today to cause destruction in the city because it was too cold outside in the snowy weather.

Right now at the house of SSS; Silver was brushing his pet cat Snow, hearing her purr so cutely. Shadow was playing a game of chess with his pet crow Kuro.

"Caw!" Kuro moves the horse in the chess game.

"Nicely done but no" Shadow kicked the horse by a guardian. Sonic was looking out from the window and sighs slightly, he wanted a pet like the rest of his friends.

"Man, I wish I could get a pet right now" Sonic said to himself.

"So go to the pet store, man" Silver said, brushing Snow gently.

"Good idea" Sonic said and put on his winter jacket, "Hope I can find a cute animal as a pet"  
"Maybe but good luck with shivering your ass out there" Shadow said, sarcastically.

Sonic rolled his eyes and walked out the door, ignoring the chilly wind blowing in his face, "Man, this is one crazy winter season"

**xxx**

At the pet store, Sonic walked in and looked around to see what pet he wants. He saw cute animals like dogs, cats, parrots, hamsters, guinea pigs, rabbits, and so forth. They even had reptiles like turtles, small lizards, and snakes. They were cute but he wants something else besides these animals.

"Hmm…" he walks around to see more. But then, he found something that he really wanted. He saw non-mobian hedgehogs in the glass tanks.

"Hmmmm…. they look cute" Sonic smiled and saw how they walked up to him and sniff into the air.

"Can I help you?" an employer asked him.

"Uh yeah, how much does 1 hedgehog cost?" Sonic asked him.

"5 dollars for 1 African pygmy hedgehog" the employer said.

"Good price. I'll have a male hedgehog, please" Sonic said and hands in 5 dollars to the employer.

He picks up a male pygmy hedgehog and put it into a shoebox with air holes. He walks out from the store and heads back home, holding the box with the pygmy hedgehog inside.

"Don't worry pal, I'll get you warmed up" Sonic said to him and inside the box, the pygmy hedgehog curls himself to a tight ball.

While walking, Sonic thinks of different names for his pet.

"Gromit? Nope, Little Sonic, nope, Mr. Quills, maybe" he shook his head and decides to come up with something else until he's back home.

**xxx**

As he made it back home, Silver and Shadow asked him what pet he got. He opened up the box and showed them his pygmy hedgehog.

"Awww…. so cute" Silver cooed and pets him.

"Have you named him?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"That I'm trying to come up with. How about Spike?" Sonic asked.

Shadow and Silver both thought of it and they nod.

"That might work" Shadow said. Snow spots Spike and licks her lips.

"Is that dinner, Silver?" she asked her owner.

"Uh, no. That's Sonic's pet hedgehog" Silver said.

"Oh, sorry master" Snow curls herself.

"It's alright" Silver said.

Sonic went to his room to give Spike a new home.

"Awww…. You're so cute, Spike. I wonder if you can purr like me" Sonic said. He gently rubs Spike's head and he heard a cute purr from him.

"*purrrr*" Spike purred and Sonic snickered.

"Awwwww" Sonic sighs in happiness; he finally wanted a pet like the rest of his gang. But it was gonna take a while for Spike to get to know his new friends. Sonic placed him in a cage he has made for him.

"I'll be back soon, Spike" Sonic said to him and walks downstairs.

Shadow was now feeding Kuro with bird snacks. Snow was playing with her yarn-ball as ever. Silver was making hot coffee since it's very cold.

"Anyone else want coffee?" Silver asked them.

"No thanks" Shadow said and keeps feeding Kuro.

Sonic then comes in and went to the kitchen, "I'll have some" he said and poured some coffee into his cup.

"Careful, man. It's a little hot" Silver warned.

"I know" Sonic said and sat on the couch, enjoying his coffee. Outside it was snowing and storming.

"Good thing Spike got a warm house" Sonic said and drank a sip from his coffee.

Much later when it was time for bed, Sonic decides to have Spike's cage close to his bed. Spike squeaks some happy noises and Sonic smiled at him.

"Good night, Spike. See you tomorrow" Sonic said with a yawn. Eventually both fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Sonic woke up and walks to Spike's cage to have a look at him. Spike woke up and walks up to Sonic.

"Morning, Spike" Sonic said to his pet hedgehog, "Its breakfast time" he said and got Spike out of the cage. Holding him in his gloved hand and walks to the kitchen.

He took out some fruit cereals and had it for breakfast, Spike tasted one cereal, but it was not good for him to eat.

"I guess I have to get some non-mobian hedgehog food for you" Sonic said and pets Spike.

"*puuuuurrrrrr*" Spike purred by the touch of Sonic's gloved hand.

Sonic brought some food for Spike and the non-mobian hedgehog ate his breakfast along with his owner. Shadow and Silver joined in and had breakfast too.

"Hey, guys" Sonic said.

"Good morning, Sonic" Silver yawned and sat down, having toasted bread with jam. Shadow was having cheese sandwich for breakfast with juice.

"How's your new fella, Sonic?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"He's fine, Shadow. Right, Spike?" Sonic said. Spike nods and continues to eat.

"I wonder if non-mobian hedgehogs can do a spin dash" Silver wondered.

"They do, but they can't jump" Sonic explained.

"Oh, right" Silver understood and ate up his jam bread.

**xxx**

Later Sonic was hugging Spike on the couch like a guinea pig.

He couldn't help but look at his new pet, wondering what Amy would say when she sees him.

"I guess Amy would just melt by your cuteness" Sonic said, Spike tilts his head side to side.

Snow and Kuro wants to play with Spike to get to know him well and maybe become good friends.

Sonic puts Spike down to let him play with them. Kuro kneels down and examines Spikes, but Snow backs off to not be stung by his spiky back.

"Don't worry, Snow. He won't hurt you" Sonic said to her.

"Okay" Snow said and jumps back to Kuro and Spike.

The three hedgehogs watched their pets playing together. Just then a knock on the door was heard.

"I'll get it" Sonic said and opens the door, it was his girlfriend Amy.

"Hi Sonikku" she said and gives him a smooch.

"Hey, Ames" Sonic smiled and lets her inside.

"How are you guys doing?" Amy wondered.

"Doing great and we got a new pet here" Silver said and shows her his pet hedgehog Spike. Amy's eyes became likes stars due to his cuteness.

"Awww…. so cute" Amy said, petting Spike with her finger.

Sonic smiled that he knew she would get so sweet and cheerful with animals.

"What's his name, Sonikku?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Spike, he's an African pygmy hedgehog" Sonic said to his girlfriend.

Amy picked up Spike and held him close to her chest.

"You're such a good boy" Amy said to Spike and sat on the couch. Sonic sat next to her and pets Spike's quills.

"They sure are not so sharp" Sonic said.

"Yeah, maybe because he's young" Amy guessed and gave Spike back to Sonic.

"Yeah, maybe" Sonic said and nuzzled Spike against his cheek.

Kuro and Snow watched them.

"Meow. So cute" Snow said

The End.


End file.
